Hisoka Morow
'Hisoka '''is one of the main antagonists from the manga, ''Hunter x Hunter. Appearance Hisoka is an extremely tall (6'2") and thin man of about 28 yeras. He has dark pink/ magenta colored hair that are done upwards. He has pink, rough skin. On face he paints his left cheek a star and right cheek a pearldrop. He has golden-yellow eyes which seem to be giving out an eerie look most of the time. He wears a magician sort of dress, with a white harum below a skin tight pink vest with a white over mini jacket. He wears pink bracelets and anklets that look like thin shackles. Personality Hisoka is portrayed as a hedonistic, self-serving man. He has an insane bloodlust and enjoys fighting strong opponents. While he does like Gon, Killua, and many others, he has stated that for him, what is valuable one day could easily become trash the next, and he will not hesitate to kill anyone should they not meet his standards. He kills people regardless of age or sex, but only those that he deems "unworthy". In a way, he is more amoral than evil, despite his sociopathic and malevolent nature. History Not much is known about Hisoka's history, usually because he is simply not interested in his past and deems his present of strong opponents worthy. He kills anyone who comes in his way or is no more strong enough to beat him. Plot Hunter Exam arc Hisoka is introduced as an applicant for the Hunter Exam, one of the most powerful contenders. He failed the exam last year, but only because he killed a proctor. Along the way, he encounters Gon and takes an interest in him. He becomes somewhat protective of Gon, saying that the boy is his target only. Heavens' Arena arc When Gon and Killua reach the 200th floor in Heaven's Arena, Hisoka stops them, and offers to fight Gon if he can win a match on the 200th floor. Hisoka then fights Kastro. At first, Hisoka plays around, and it seems like Kastro has the upper hand, with one of Hisoka's arms missing. Then, he kills Kastro, and reveals himself to be a member of the Phantom Troupe. He later pays Machi, a fellow member of the Phantom Troupe, to reattach his missing arm. YorkShin City arc Hisoka is revealed, along with Machi, to be a member of Phanton troupe. He helps them out with stealing the bounties and expensive auctionable items at the World Auction. He is, however, seen to be cheating on the troupe members, and helping out Kurapika to carry out his killings simply for the sake of exciting pleasure. When Kurapika finally catches Chrollo Luclifer (Kuroro Rushirufuru),'' and seals off his nen powers with his ''Chain Jail, Hisoka, unaware about the seal on Chrollo's powers, challenges him to a fight, and with an affinitial voice, reveals to him that he had never been a part of the Spiders, and infact, had been cheating on them. Chrollo gives a lukewarm reaction, smiling softly, and answering him back by informing Hisoka about his seal on powers. Greed Island arc Hisoka is found to be using Chrollo Luclifer's name as an alias in the game of ''Greed Island, ''although he admits that he had been doing this to attract the attention of troupe for purging the sealed nen of Chrollo. Upon being confronted by Killua and Gon, he decides to company them to a dodgeball game against Razor, who had formerly been a disciple of Gon's father, Ging, which results in Killua and Gon getting an ultra-rare card of the game. Hisoka also encounters Biscuit Krueger, the teacher of the teacher(whom she describes as a messy kid who always forgot to tuck in his shirt) of Gon and Killua, who is unsurprisingly attracted to him despite being an old woman of about 57. Hisoka leaves the two friends shortly after, remarking that he will come to them if he needed anything, using the cards provided by the game. This leads to Killua realizing that Hisoka had not been very unaware of the game tactics, and had been obviously lying. Hisoka meets a nen purger shortly after, and asks him to help him remove the seal on Chrollo's powers. Chairman Election arc Hisoka is first seen arriving at the venue to cast his vote, and ask about Ging's presence. He is also seen to mentally calculate the powers of all the arriving hunters on a scale of 100. When he is notified that Ging wasn't there. He simply sits down and continues to rate the hunters following the casting ballot. After a while, he feels a strong presence behind him, who is revealed to be Illumi Zoldyck. He them accompanies Illumi to his mission on stopping Killua from running away along with Alluka, and capturing him in the home. He kills off the family butler of Zoldycks, Gotoh, and is seen to be very keen and interested in the mission.Even so, Illumi comments that he is just doing this for some fun, and admits that he thinks that Hisoka thinks of everybody around him as a toy to fondle and play with. Despite the agreement with Illumi, Hisoka is lastly seen to display his fickle-mindedness as he mentally argued whether to kill Alluka or Killua to gain the hatred of Zoldyck brothers. Abilities Enhanced Strength Hisoka was ranked 3rd in the Phantom Troupe for physical strength, being capable of shattering rocks and incapaciting powerful fighters with just a finger. High Intellect Hisoka is arguable one of the smartest characters in the series. Hisoka is quite observent and is a master strategist, being able to guess an opponent's strength merely by looking at them. He is able to predict his opponent's attacks before they even occur, enabling him to win numerous battles. Nen: Transmutation Bungee Gum This enables Hisoka to ensnare his opponents and attack them with a flurry of punches. Hisoka can change its shape and size at will. Texture Surprise Hisoka can alter his appearance by attaching his aura to any thin surface, such as paper. However, this trick fails easily once physical contact is made. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Clowns Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Martial Artists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Affably Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Honorable Villains Category:Sadists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sociopaths Category:Recurring villain Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Rivals Category:Provoker Category:Trickster Category:Outright Villains Category:Mascots Category:Pedophiles Category:Evil Genius Category:Child-Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Necessary Evil Category:Perverts Category:Egomaniacs Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mass Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutilators Category:One-Man Army